


Fugitives

by Isabelu_u



Series: Edgeless Melody [5]
Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lang sings, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, Shang almost leaves, Their time in Xi You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelu_u/pseuds/Isabelu_u
Summary: They never talk about the future because their battle will never end, not even after they gather all the swordsSo what are we doing? Where are we trying to go?An image strikes, a memory. Shang looking away, looking away with eyes he has never seen before. Dull eyes of dark resolve.Will we go there together or will he go alone?





	Fugitives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colorfulcharades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulcharades/gifts).



He opens his eyes slowly. His body between the sheets shivers slightly as his mind focuses back onto reality. The cold breeze entering the room through a small window woke him up. Still very sleepy, Lang lets his fingers comb his hair back as he sits on the bed. They're staying in this room until tomorrow, he remembers. They had a very rough dangerous night yesterday, they had been running for so long and now had finally lost them for enough time so they could finally sleep on a bed.

 

When they entered the room that afternoon they started kissing each other fiercely and ended up doing it once right behind the closed door. Then they showered and did it once more on the bed and, looking at the sun through the window still lazily preparing for sunset, they fell asleep together. Now, Lang woke up and Shang's silhouette and warmth were still on the sheets, but not him.

 

Lang sees through the window that darkness has finally set in outside. The chilling breeze only night could bring had woken him up and now he suddenly felt puzzled. Where did Shang go? It was uncharacteristic of him to not be beside Lang after they shared a bed, or more precisely after sex, though Lang felt his cheeks burning at the word everytime. Their relationship had taken this new lustful turn not a while ago, it had been a very unexpected yet welcomed addition to their peaceful times between running away and fighting for their lives. One night their usual comforting touches had lingered more than necessary and they found each other touching further, tasting and biting the other with no words needed between them. Or so it was at that time.

 

Lang stared at the wrinkled sheets beside him as his thoughts delved once again into the same questions.

 

_What is it he seeks? What is it he feels when we do it? Is he doing this with me to release stress or does he want me seriously?_

 

In that calm darkness, the fears of a lover clouded his mind, yet they weren't as naive as they could have been before they had started this path together. He felt a dark thought calling him back to reality.

 

 

_In our world, does it even matter?_

 

They never talk about the future because their battle will never end, not even after they gather all the swords

 

_So what are we doing? Where are we trying to go?_

 

An image strikes, a memory, Shang looking away, looking away with eyes he has never seen before. Dull eyes of dark resolve.

 

 

_Will we go there together or will he go alone?_

 

He feels his throat tight, that fear stinging harder as he wanders the small rented room with his eyes. He finds the moon looking back at him through the window and he remembers a song. He looks back and sees Ling Ya still sleeping in his corner. He won't wake him up. There's no one else here so he can do it. Quietly, savoring every note.

 

He stands up and the sheets that where covering him fall to the floor. His body exposed, standing by the window, with only the full moon to witness. It's the perfect time to sing it.

 

He coughs a little, then evens his breathing slowly. He lets the soft words out into the night.

 

_"Full moon has risen to the sky_

 

_Why isn't there any cloud around it?_

 

_I am waiting for my beautiful girl_

 

_Why aren't you here yet?"_

 

 

 

The moon wasn't answering

 

\--------

 

But it was listening.

 

  
The sound of his steps in the ground on that desserted path was slowly confirming to himself what he was doing. He was coming back. The heavy feeling in his chest was dissapearing, the knot in his stomack too, his breathing wasn't as troubled, he was coming back. Yet the tear in his eye about to fall wasn't going anywhere.

A whirlwind of emotions in his mind, each one more oppresive than the last, kept pushing through his spine a heavy feeling of something he couldn't name yet. At every step he felt clear a cold emotion in his heart he knew very well.

Guilt.

At the sides of the path he kept seeing images of his wounded lover, of the distressful battles that often left them so close to death. In the images he kept finding himself swearing he would take the battle away from Lang. Yet here he was, walking back.

He couldn't know if he was being weak or fair, couldn't get his mind to think of a solution, at this point he could only feel his quivering heart giving mixed orders while suffering. There was a sadness taking over his being, an incredible desolation.

  
_I'm sorry this is all I can give._

He heard the thought and he stopped walking, the tear finally fell.

He looked up at the clear night sky, the stars perfect beacons of unending light that were going to live long ago after him still. That couldn't give a damn about what was happening to him but that were still lighting his path. The moon, powerful and beautiful, just knowingly staring back. The sideral spectacle was perfoming tonight so gorgeously only for Shang to see. And yet he could only think of him, of his beautiful lover sleeping in that bed, unaware of how he almost left him. He could see only his even breathing as he was sleeping, when Shang kissed him one last time before leaving the room with a painful resolve in his heart.

_I will only bring you pain, so why do you want to stay with me?_

He asked into the night as another tear was falling.

_That's all i always do._

Head tilted towards the moon. Eyes shut hard with a pain that was also angry frustration.

_If we keep on like this i will bring you death too_

  
Yet once again the musician's voice, his touches, his smell, the warmth of their hands together, his eyes, his precious company, the sound of a kiss on the cheek after a busy night, kept overflowing his heart so immensely. _Stay_ they kept saying. _Stay. Love him again.  We'll go tomorrow_. And so tonight he was listening again. But he knew he was running out of time.

_I should come back tonight and say everything clearly to Lang, i shouldn't just leave. I can't leave things like this._

He opened his eyes and the beautiful night was still shining brightly, but he had once again uneasy resolve in his mind. He kept walking while trying to think how he would explain it all without crying.

 

\----------

 

The corridors of the small inn were quiet. Everyone in that town seemed to take sleep time seriously except Shang, that moved silently, trying not to wake up an specific musician with a more than outstanding hearing. His heart was tense and every heartbeat was heavy as he felt the conversation he had to have with him growing closer. At least he wanted Lang to be sleeping, so he would have to wait, he would have another clear excuse to pospone it.

Their door was just a few feet away and when he stood in front of it an incredibly cold weight fell over his shoulders. He stood there motionless for a few seconds, begging his hand to move and open the door, when he heard it.

It was a soft sound, like a sweet whisper going through his body.

He focused.

What was that delicate melody behind the door?

The voice was calm yet it seemed _different_ , he recognized it was Lang's voice, yet it carried such a tender, delicate ring to it. It reminded him of the clear warm sounds they made together earlier on the bed but this time it felt like they were being swallowed by an emptiness he hadn't heard before.

He focused even harder until he deciphered the words

  
_"If there's no rain"_

He heard, and the melody was more and more familiar.

  
_"The begonia flower would not open itself"_

And suddenly he remembered the song.

Warm breeze in a summer afternoon, a young man playing by a lake an old song. Shang looks over because he heard that distinctive, unique sound before. When his eyes meet the emerald ones he recognizes him.

_How many times?_

Shang thought, as the song inside kept flowing into him

_How many times did we part and meet again?_

 

_"As long as you wait patiently_

_Your sweetheart will come running to you"_

  
_How many times we found each other in the end anyway?_

And the sweet voice inside sang again, sadness and uncertainty more and more clear in each word as Shang heard attentively

_"If there's no rain_

_The begonia flower would not open itself_

_As long as you wait patiently_

_Your sweetheart will come running to you"_

  
His hand finally opened the door.

 

\------

 

He heard the door opening. He heard him stepping into the room. His voice stopped immediately. He had feared Shang wasn't going to enter.

  
He heard his voice, regretful

"Lang, I…"

  
The musician turned around. The white light outside falling on his naked form through the window. His tears had stopped falling all at once. He was looking at Shang with a gloomy smile and a tired gaze.

"You're back now"  
Lang said, and Shang felt a jolt of pain in his chest.

"That's all that matters"

They stared at each other silently, both feeling their hearts inside a despair they couldn't name or show in fear it would materialize in front of them and completely destroy it all. They feared the power of what they couldn't understand inside themselves, they feared losing their bond over it so much. And to hide their weaknesses and fears they hid their questions and their pain. Regret and despair all over Shang's features were telling Lang enough, _he had tried_.

In the silent room they both knew what had happened and i hurted so much, so very much naming it would be so destructive for both of them.

But he was here still. He had stayed.

  
Shang's voice took hold of the room again

"Was that… the song you were playing that day?"

And Lang's mind immediately travelled back. Not to their first meeting, that had been a sadder song, but to the day they found each other again, when Lang decided to join Shang in his quest for the swords.They were going through different paths that time, though they always seemed to guide them to each other.

"Yes it was… it's a beautiful song"

And Lang's eyes looked away. They were being so strong but they were tired. The moon bathed his beautiful face as he closed his eyes. He couldn't cry again.

He felt steps behind him. He couldn't try to look, he would definitely cry.

He felt warm hands over his naked waist. Shy fingers waiting to be rejected perhaps, but he let them, he needed them.

He felt Shang's arms around him, his intoxicating warmth spreading through his back as he hugged him.

He opened his eyes as warm tears started falling on his shoulder.

" _Sh-Shang_?" he asked, his voice so fragile

"I'm… so sorry… _Lang_ " he said between sobs, and the sound of Shang crying was too much.

They both cried so desperately scared.

Until Lang turned around and kissed Shang so eagerly. In their kisses there was peace, in their embrace there was always a unique understanding of it all, a call to the deepest side of their hearts, a connection of pure love.

  
There was nothing sweeter than being together like this, yet there was something inside them that kept making them want to escape. Lang understood that feeling very well too.

  
A paralyzing fear carried through their lives. A defensive broken heart.

_Will we be able to fight it?_

Lang's body was so cold, his reaction to every touch was immediate. Shang's thoughts were only of throwing him on the bed and warming him up. He won't go, he will never go, he can't go.

Or so he thought that night.

 

_Will we always be fugitives, both of us?._

**Author's Note:**

> THIRD FIC DONE!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!
> 
> I have to thank two songs for this fic!! First of all the song Lang sings!! It's called "Meeting in Aobao" i found the translation on youtube it's very cute!! https://youtu.be/2jm-qfxEmaA
> 
> The second song is the one that gives this fic a name!! It's actually called "Prófugos" By an Argentinian band called Soda Stereo!! The lyrics are beautiful and it sounds amazing please hear it to have the full experience of this fic! XD On the chorus the lyrics go "Siempre seremos prófugos, los dos" (We will always be fugitives, the two of us) And i definitely had to use that sentence in some way, it's so perfect! 
> 
> I'm sorry i couldn't post sooner so many things happened in these few months! I hope i can write more ShangLang soon!! If there's mistakes english isn't my first language and I'll try my best to improve for next time!
> 
> Very special thanks to my dear colorfulcharades for always giving me strenght to write!!!
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER!!!


End file.
